


She-Ra / Steven Universe One-Shots

by ProteinBlob



Series: SU-SPOP Crossover Crap [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: After SU Movie, After She-Ra S5, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hidden Sex, Hiding from Priyanka, Oral Sex, Public teasing, Scent Kink, Teasing, Trying new foods, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, crossover ships - Freeform, interracial, something i did for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Thanks to an accidental dimensional drift, the universes of Etheria and Earth are connected, leading to the coexisting of these two worlds. However, there is no trouble to be had here, in fact, it's been quite fun for people from both worlds.
Relationships: Bow (She-Ra)/ Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/ Bow, Glimmer(She-Ra)/Steven Universe (Steven Universe), Steven Universe/ Glimmer
Series: SU-SPOP Crossover Crap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Magic in the Air (Steven x Glimmer)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun idea I had, thanks to a good friend of mine for helping me indulge in it! I just hope some of you can enjoy it as well.

Steven sat in front of the steps, waiting excitedly. Today was gonna finally be the big day, him and Glimmer were going to have a real date!

He had been seeing the Brightmoon queen for a while now, almost since their worlds had merged, and he was anxious to finally spend some time with her. He really wanted to show her around Beach City, he had no idea what kind of stuff they had in her world. He was donned in his typical casual wear, feeling like he didn't need to dress up too fancy for today.

He continued to scan across the beach, unsure how or where she would come from. He braced himself for anything.

"Steven!" Cried out a familiar voice that made Steven's eyes light up as he turned to face the source of it.

He hopped to his feet as he saw the queen running towards him across the beach, a smile on her face as she began to slow down in front of him, embracing the other tightly as she was lifted off the ground slightly by the gem-human hybrid, both of them giggling.

Steven set the other down in front of him, looking into her eyes as he rest his hands on her hips.

"How've you been, Glim?" He asked, a smile on his face as he looked into the other's sparkling eyes.

"Just great, you?" She asked, her hands resting on the other's shoulders before leaning over to peck Steven on the lips, making the other giggle and blush.

"Perfect now that you're here~" He leaned over to reciprocate the kiss, but on her cheeks, making Glimmer laugh and try pulling away from him, only for Steven to kiss even more.

"Hahaha! Steven, sto-haha-p!" The queen laughed, watching as Steven pulled away, clearly done with his fun.

He held the other's hand, starting to lead her towards the boardwalk. "So, you ready to take a tour of Beach City?" 

"Yeah! I wanna see what you guys have over here." Glimmer nodded, finding her attention shifting over to the large boardwalk of people, reminding her a bit of Salineas, especially with the ocean in the back.

Steven first led her to the nearest food vendor, the Fryman's shop. He stood in front of the counter, seeing Peedee sweep up inside.

"Hey, Peedee!" Steven cried out to the young man, getting his attention.

"Oh, Steven!" He said, making his way over to him. "What'll it be?" He asked, his eyes turning over to Glimmer, who was spacing out as she looked around and across the boardwalk. 

Everything seemed so carefree here, despite what Steven told her what he had been through while living here. She could see both humans and gems mingling together, though it wasn't the various types of people that intrigued her the most, it was moreso how...different it all felt from Etheria.

"Who's she?" Peedee asked.

Steven hummed, glancing at Glimmer, "Oh, that's Glimmer. She's my date for tonight." He explained.

"Date? Aren't you and Connie together?" He tilted his head, confused.

Steven's face went red, realizing how this would look, "Well, we are, but...we're trying something new." 

It took Peedee a second to realize what he meant, "...Oh, I see. Well, I hope it goes well."

"Thanks. Anyway, we'll have two orders of Cheesy Fries." Steven said, pulling out his wallet and sliding Peedee a ten. "Keep the rest." He said with a grin.

"Thank you." He said, trying to hide his disappointment of it being a $1.32 tip. Regardless, he got to work fixing it up.

Steven turned back to Glimmer, who turned to him, a curious look on her face.

"So...what are 'fries' again?" She asked, making Steven cock an eyebrow, confused.

"Well...they're kinda like little potato slices that you deep fry and eat." He answered, hoping it made sense, but Glimmer's face didn't relax.

"...Potato?"

"Look, it's very good, and I'm sure you'll like it." Steven assured, resting a hand on her shoulder as he began to lead her over to a bench, sitting beside her as he did.

"I'm so glad we could get to hang out." He said, wrapping an arm around her before leaning over to kiss her cheek,making the queen blush and chuckle.

"Me too. All this royal, queen stuff has really been messing with me." She sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah, it's fine. My dad's actually been taking up most of the hard stuff, but I still wanna make sure I get involved, ya know?" She rubbed the back of her head, resting her head on the other's shoulder.

Steven's face went red, feeling Glimmer against him, "Yeah, I get it." He smiled as she nuzzled against him. He relaxed against the bench, now just waiting for Peedee to call out his order to bed done.

He then froze up in his spot, looking down at his leg. He saw Glimmer resting her hand on it, and rubbing the inside of his thigh; there was no way this was accidental.

Just to make sure he knew what was happening, she turned to look Steven in the eye, a knowing look on her face. "What's wrong?" She teased, continuing to feel the young man up.

"G-Glimmer, what are you-" He asked, now feeling himself get 'excited' at her gentle touch.

She then leaned to his ear, her hand continuing to feel up the other's soft thigh. "You thought I was kidding before about wanting to get you hot and bothered?~" She whispered, her hot breath hitting the young man's ear, making him shiver in surprise. 

"N-Not exactly...I just didn't think it'd be so soon." He answered, now feeling Glimmer move her hand closer and closer to his tent.

"Well, think again, _babe_ ~" The tip of her tongue gave his earlobe a playful lick, making the other whimper softly as she was about to wrap her fingers around his tent.

"Steven, you're ready!" Peedee cried out, prompting Glimmer to pull her hand away completely, now back to just resting her head against his shoulder.

Steven's face was heated up, turning to Glimmer, then back at Peedee, who eyed the two confusedly. "...Right, thank you." 

Steven stood up, hunched over slightly as he walked stiffly toward the stand, grabbing the two trays of fries as he made his way back to Glimmer. He swore he saw a smirk on her face as he sat back down beside her.

The pink-haired girl's face scrunched up slightly at the sight of the dish she was handed, clearly confused and skeptical. "Um...is this it?" She asked, seeing Steven already digging into his.

"Mhm." He nodded, mouth full, some cheese dripping from his lips before he wiped it with a napkin.

Glimmer looked down at the gooey, warm concoction, taking one of the small little 'fries' and pulling it away from the cheese that had melted on top of it. She brought it slowly to her lips, feeling Steven's eyes watch in anticipation. She opened her mouth, halfway inserting the food inside before biting down on it, chewing it up with a strained look on her face.

The tension in her face immediately left as she actually began tasting it. The warm, tangy cheese, the salty fry in her mouth, it was practically addicting!

"Well, do you like?" Steven asked, hearing Glimmer hum in satisfaction.

"This is delicious!" She said, finishing the fry before popping another in her mouth, then another, and another. 

Steven watched with a smile, happy that she liked the new food he introduced. His mind wandered to other types of foods on Earth that she hasn't tried.

Soon enough, Glimmer finished up her snack, letting out a content sigh as she leaned back on the bench, ignoring the cheese and salt that was on her face and lips. "Ohh, that was so good." She said, watching as Steven started to lean over to her, a napkin in his hand as he began to clean up her lips.

"Mmm! Hey!" Glimmer tried to back away, but Steven kept on cleaning her up, eventually finishing up as he set the used napkin to the side. 

"I just didn't want you to be dirty." He said, laying back on the bench beside her, an arm around her shoulders once more. He turned to look at her, a smile on his face.

Glimmer's cheeks went red, feeling Steven's stare. She tried to look away, curious to see what other things the two of them could get up to.

And then one building in particular caught her eye. "Steven? What's an 'arcade'?" She asked, pointing to the building in question.

Steven hummed as he saw where she was pointing to. "Oh! You wanna head there? That place is great!" He said, starting to get off the bench. He reached his hand over to Glimmer, who took his hand as well before he pulled her to her feet. The two of them began to make their way to the noisy building.

As they approached, Glimmer's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her. She saw tons of flashing screens, some showing people fighting other people, some animals, and some of weird circle people. She found herself mesmerized, staring into the building, unsure what it was that was going on.

"You interested?" Steven asked, starting to pull Glimmer inside, bringing her to one of the strange, flashing machines. 

"These are arcade machines, you play games on them and win tickets." He explained, seeing Glimmer's eyes widened at the flashy, noisy thing.

She approached the machine by herself, getting closer and resting her hands on the controls as she did. She looked down, feeling the joystick and buttons. She fiddled with them curiously, then looked back at the screen, but it didn't seem to react. "What? What's happening?" She asked.

"Well, we need to get some tokens first." Steven explained, getting Glimmer's attention, pulling out his wallet once more and taking out a dollar. 

Glimmer always saw him pull that out and use it to get things, it was probably like Earth currency or something. She watched him slide out the green slip of paper and put it in another machine, which spat out a few golden coins. 

"Alright, let's get started." Steven said, walking up to the machine and popping two of the coins in, one for each slot.

The game then switched to the title screen, "Lonely Blade II" it said. Steven was on one side of the arcade cabinet, turning to Glimmer and watching her stand in front of the other one. Her hands hovered above the controls, looking confused as she looked at the screen, then back down.

Steven saw her confusion, starting to move through the menu and to the character select. "Here, use this to pick who you wanna be, and then this button to select it." He instructed, watching as Glimmer looked up at the screen, picking one of the characters, a tall, blonde woman that reminded her of someone she cared about. Steven chose a lanky, pale samurai.

"ROUND 1! FIGHT!" The game announced, making Glimmer jump in surprise.

"Alright, so you move your character left and right with the joystick here, and you hit me with the buttons. You gotta try and hit me until my health meter is empty, and then you win." Steven explained, pointing to each corresponding mechanism he was talking about.

Glimmer nodded, thinking she got a good idea. She then made her character walk towards Steven's, pressing buttons as she did and landing a kick on Steven's character. 

Steven, however, jumped over Glimmer's character, now behind her.

"Hey! How did you do that?" She asked, surprised, turning to Steven.

"I pushed up. And if you wanna crouch, you push down. You can also press left or right twice to run." He said, watching as Glimmer did those actions with her character on screen.

He watched Glimmer's character run towards his, he could hear her preparing to mash the buttons and attack him. He blocked the hits, it lowering his shield gauge.

"What was that?!" Glimmer asked, getting visibly heated.

"I blocked them, you can do that by pushing the joy stick in the opposite direction from here you're getting hit from." He explained, but it sounded like Glimmer was too focused on the game. He watched as her character jumped around on screen, hearing her mash buttons and punch and kick in the air. 

Steven delivered a flurry of attacks to her as soon as she landed in front of him, knocking her character to the ground.

"PLAYER 1! WIN!" The game announced, making the queen groan as she gave the machine an aggravated kick.

"Woah, Glimmer, settle down. It's just a game." Steven reached over, resting a hand on her tense shoulders. He felt them start to relax as she exhaled softly.

"Sorry. I get frustrated easily sometimes." She said, looking away.

"It's alright. It happens to us." Steven said, rubbing her shoulder softly.

"Do you wanna keep going? There's another round left. I can go easy on you this time."

Glimmer pursed her lips as she looked him in the eyes, "You should know that I wouldn't forgive you if you did~" She teased, standing back in front of the arcade cabinet, in front of her spot.

"ROUND 2! START!" 

Taking advantage of Steven's brief distraction, Glimmer unleashed a combo of hits on his character.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He exclaimed, managing to block the hits only halfway into the combo.

"All's fair in love and war." Glimmer teased, quickly backing away before Steven countered her move.

He found himself impressed, she definitely improved more than a few seconds ago.

Glimmer leaned against the cabinet slightly, watching her character carefully as she jumped and kicked Steven's character to the ground.

A smirk rose on Steven's face, the screen flashing white for a second before Steven's character unleashed a special move, slashing Glimmer's character over and over.

"Ah! Hey!" She exclaimed, unable to escape the move.

They were both at half health, and the clock had 50 seconds on it. 

Glimmer looked over at Steven, dashing her character over to try and attack him, only for him to block. She then jumped in the air, landing a punch on his back.

Steven found himself getting excited, moving his character to the edge of the stage, his back to it as he faced Glimmer's character. He could hear her joystick move quick to the right, where he was. He watched as she jumped in the air, trying to land another kick.

He then ducked, making her miss the kick by mere pixels.

"Oh, come on!" She said, running her character over to punch Steven's, only for her to get knocked into the air with an uppercut move.

Steven kept juggling her in the air, hitting her over and over until her health had depleted to zero.

"PLAYER 1! VICTORY!" The machine congratulated.

"Hey! That was unfair!" Glimmer whined, backing away from the machine.

"All's fair in love and war~" Steven chuckle, taking Glimmer's hand as the two exited the arcade. "I can definitely teach you some more about the game if you want. I have it at home." 

"What? But it's right here." She pointed to the machine in question.

"Well, yeah, but I mean I have my version of the game at my home."

"Wait, YOU made your own version of it??" She asked, starting to get wide eyed and excited, thinking her date was some tech genius.

"Oh boy, um, not exactly..." He said, letting out a sigh as he began to lead her toward the boardwalk pier.

Glimmer's focus suddenly shifted toward the small amusement park, a gasp escaping her. "Steven! What is this place?!" She asked excitedly.

"Oh, this is Funland." He answered, "I go here sometimes to kill time." 

"It's amazing!!" She said, frozen in awe as she saw the fast-moving vehicles, bright, cheery colors and music, and the sound of gems and humans having fun.

And idea popped in Steven's head, a smile on his face. "Hey, Glimmer. Do you know what a roller coaster is?"

"Roller what?" She turned to him confused.

* * *

The two of them had a blast at Funland, sharing rides, playing games, and helping Glimmer try more Earth food that she said was absolutely amazing. She was initially afraid of the coaster, but after one ride, she definitely was a huge fan of it. She also loved riding the tilt-o-whirls and the bumper cars. Steven was just happy to share this moment with her. Though he rode all these rides a million times, it felt different when Glimmer was there with him to enjoy it. They even spent some time at the hall of mirrors, which sent Glimmer into hysterics as she walked through.

Eventually, the two took a rest at a nearby bench, Glimmer holding a ball of cotton candy that she was digging into. Steven watched her with a smile, feeling happy to see her so happy.

Glimmer finished up the sweet Earth confection, letting out a content hum as she did. "Oh, this has been great, Steven!" She cheered, stretching her arms up to the sky. She saw that it was starting to get dark.

"Yeah! I've been having fun!" Steven said, resting his elbow on the back of the bench as he watched her.

"Me too." She said, turning to look Steven in the eye. She then leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips as she lightly cupped his chin. She couldn't help but giggle as she saw how red his face went immediately after.

"Thanks for all this, Steven. You're the best." She scooted closer to the young man, her leg pressing against his as she rest her head on his shoulder.

Steven relaxed, a smile on his face as she felt the other's body against his, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her in closer.

Glimmer turned towards him, leaning up to his ear, "I think it's time I finally give you what you want~" She whispered, and in one quick motion, she was straddling him.

"Woah!~" His eyes widened and his face flushed dark red. 

"Glimmer, we can't do that-"

In a flash of pink, the two had vanished from the bench.

* * *

"-here! Oof!" Steven grunted, landing on the ground from a small drop.

He looked around, now seeing that they were inside his room. He turned back to the queen, confused.

"Did you forget that I could teleport?~" She winked, still straddling him on the bed.

"Oh. Right." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, letting out a strained hum as he could feel her start grinding against him.

"Y-You're really eager to do this, huh?" He asked, his hands resting on her thighs as he found himself instinctively grinding back.

"I have been for a while~" She confessed, biting her lip as she kept grinding, her hands now reaching down to remove Steven's pink jacket, tossing it to the side before her hands slid up his shirt, feeling his bare flesh.

He gasped softly at the feeling of her hands, his own starting to reach up and try and remove her own shirt as he felt her pull up his own. He lifted his arms up slightly to help her out, his upper body now bare.

"Ohhhh, so this is your gem." Glimmer looked down to see the gem in question, reaching down to give the surface of the gem a soft touch.

"Mmm~" Steven bit back, feeling her touch his gem. It seemed she noticed his reaction, now giving the smooth surface a slow caress.

"Haaaah~" Steven whimpered, head shooting back at the sensation. He could practically hear her grin as she pulled her hand back.

"Interesting~" She remarked, finishing up what he tried to do earlier and remove her top off, along with her bra, exposing her tanned, plump chest and belly.

Steven couldn't help but stare, his eyes wide and his gaze focused on her chest.

"See something you like?~" She teased, cupping her breasts playfully, causing Steven to look away in embarrassment.

"Heheheh! Just joking, babe. I feel happy you like my body so much~" She chuckled, feeling the other throb under her.

"Well, if that's the case..." Steven reached to grab her hips once more, and in one quick motion, flipped their positions so that Glimmer was under him.

"I guess you won't mind if I indulge~"

The sudden power shift made Glimmer's heart skip a beat. She looked up at Steven's hungry face, his gaze shifted to her chest once more. He darted his head down to her left breast, his lips wrapping around her olive nipple as his tongue caressed it. 

She cried out in surprise and pleasure at this, head arching back against the bed as her chest was being played with. She could feel one hand reaching over to play with her unoccupied tit while the other began to remove her bottom half of her outfit, pulling her leggings down her legs and pulling her leotard away from her wet cunt. She then felt his thick, warm digits rubbing her out, making the young woman cry out in ecstasy, arching herself more against his mouth.

"Oh, gods! Steven!" She moaned out, arching herself against his fingers as she gripped the sheets beneath her. The queen kept reveling in the treatment she was given, gasping and moaning out louder and more shrilly as she did.

Steven savored the other's taste in his mouth, and the feeling of her womanhood on his digits. However, he couldn't ignore his own growing arousal; he then pulled his mouth and fingers away from Glimmer, looking down at her knowingly.

She looked up at him, almost appalled, but then saw how he reached fore his shorts, slowly pulling them and his underwear off to reveal his hard, throbbing cock, it dripping with pre cum as he stared down at her.

Glimmer's face went completely red, just staring at him as she did.

"See something ya like?~" Steven chuckled, starting to stroke himself as he tossed his pants to the side.

Glimmer's bit her lip, reaching down to undo the rest of her clothes, taking off her leggings and leotard and throwing them to the floor, leaving her completely naked on the bed.

Steven gasped softly, staring down at the other's plump, tanned body. He had stars in his eyes as they scanned across her thick, soft thighs, her plump belly, and the small mane of sparkly pubes she had.

"S-See something you-" Glimmer couldn't finish her retort as Steven slammed his lips to hers, his tongue invading her mouth as he kissed her deeply. Glimmer eagerly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him in deeper. She could feel him grind against her wet sex, and she ground back. Her body trembled and her moans muffled against the young man's mouth.

Eventually, she had to gasp for air, panting hotly into the air as she stared into his half-lidded eyes.

"Steven...I love you..." 

"I...I love you too, Glimmer."

She looked down, seeing his cock prod against her entrance, making her shiver with excitement. Her eyes then focused back on him, a smile on her lips.

"Steven. I want you to destroy me~"

It would appear that he wanted the same thing, as he shoved himself inside her with reckless abandon. They both cried out in a chorus of moans as they both felt each other in and around them.

Steven began thrusting inside her, their moaning starting to soften as they both began to adjust to each other. Steven's hands gripped Glimmer's soft, plump hips as he kept thrusting into her, all the while Glimmer wrapped her arms around his neck once more, moan after soft moan escaping her.

They both looked into each others' eyes, Steven pounding faster and harder inside Glimmer as he did. His hands moved from her hips to her shoulders, gripping them tightly as he kept smacking his hips against hers, the sound of flesh smacking filling the room as he did.

Glimmer muffled her moans against Steven's lips, her grip on hims getting tighter as her nails dug into his flesh, making him muffle against her as well. His chest started to press against hers as he kept on pounding inside her.

Steven was the one to pull away, crying out in pleasure, "Glimmer! I'm so close!" He warned, his hips moving on their own against the queen.

"Me too, Steven! Just keep going! I'm so close, please!" She pulled him in tighter, her legs tightening around his waist as she was edging closer and closer to climax. She could feel Steven's heart race against her chest as he kept throbbing and thrusting inside her, his grip on her getting tighter as well.

"Steven! Steven!! Steveeeeeen!!" Glimmer shot her head back as she came, her orgasm hitting her like a freight train as she climaxed, her cunt squeezing and milking Steven's member as it practically exploded inside her. 

Steven cried out in climax, pumping load after load inside Glimmer, holding the queen close to him as he did, emptying himself deep in her pussy. Some was even overflowing out of her and right on the bed, dripping a pinkish-white spunk on the sheets.

His cock throbbed the last of its load, leaving the young man exhausted and in the after glow of his orgasm. His chest was still pressed against Glimmer's as he tried not to put his whole weight down on her.

They each felt loose and limp against one another, Steven laying beside Glimmer, catching his breath as he stared at the ceiling, letting what just happened wash over him.

Glimmer was in a similar spot, while also feeling Steven's spunk flow out of her and on the bed. They could take care of it later.

"...Wow." She said, staring up at the ceiling as well.

"Yeah..." Steven said, turning to look at her.

"That was amazing." He added with a smile, reaching over to take the other's hand, prompting her to turn and face him.

"It really was~" She grinned, leaning over to kiss his lips.

"Thanks for taking me out, Steven."

"No problem, Glimmer. Thanks for coming out." He pulled the other closer.

"You were ama- *yaaaaawn*-" He yawned right in her face, making the other burst into laughter as he did.

"Sorry." He apologized lazily, earning a kiss on the nose.

"Don't be, it was great. And _you're_ great~" She added, now wrapping both her arms around him, letting out a yawn of her own against his chest as she closed her eyes.

"But I think a nap is in order." 

"Oh, definitely." He agreed, holding her close as well, his eyes closing.

"Goodnight, Steven. Love you~"

"Night, Glimmer. Love you too~" 

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, a content smile on their faces. They knew then and there that this could work.


	2. Study Break (Bow x Connie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie's been hard at work studying for college, and she sure could use a break. Lucky for her, one comes to her in the form of a lone, eager archer that wants to pay her a visit.

A sigh escaped Connie as she sat in her chair, hunched over her desk and staring into her book. She had been studying this one for almost two hours, and she was damn bored of it. She kept eyeing her phone, checking the time, hoping that her break time would come soon, but it felt like it would never come.

It wasn't like she hated it or anything, but she cursed herself for wanting to be so thorough with her studies; she blamed her mother.

Just as Connie felt like she was going to throw this damn economics text book out the window, something else from it caught her interest more.

She heard the faint tapping of glass, sending her out of her aggression and turning it to curiosity. The young woman turned to the window, a smile on her face as she saw who was on the other side.

She rushed over to open it up, seeing the face of the Brightmoon archer smiling at her.

"Bow! You're here." Connie announced, watching as the young man crawled inside her room, squeezing through the window as he did.

She watched him stand up , dusting himself off.

"Hey! Just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing." He said, pulling the other in for a hug, feeling her nuzzle into his chest as he did.

"Doing fine. Bored out of my mind, though. But now I got something to fix that~" She looked up at Bow, leaning up to press her lips to his, having to stand on her tiptoes as she did.

Bow chuckled at the sweet gesture, arms resting on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

The two of them then sat at the edge of her bed, Connie leaning against the taller boy as she sat beside him. 

"So, how've things been with you and Glimmer?" She asked, taking his hand in hers.

"It's been going well. She said she's been having fun with Steven, they went on a date the other day." He answered, feeling her fingers caress his knuckles.

"I'll be honest, I was kinda hesitant about this, but now I'm starting to like it." He turned towards Connie, who gave him a smile. 

"Me too! I mean, with liking how this turned out. I mean, I was also worried about doing this too, but...you're a good guy is what I'm trying to say." 

Bow chuckled, "I get what you mean." He said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "You're a pretty nice girl, Connie." 

She blushed with a chuckle, "Thank you." 

The two of them then laid back on her bed, hand and hand as they stared at the ceiling.

"So...what kind of animals do they have in Etheria?" Connie couldn't help but ask, turning to him.

"Hm? Well, I mean, we have horses, cats, cows, birds. What about you?" 

Connie let out a low hum, hiding her disappointment, "The same, I guess." She shrugged, hearing Bow give an understanding hum.

"Alright, um, what do you guys use to get things here? Cuz I see people give other people like green papers here to get stuff, but I don't get why? It's not silver or anything."

"You guys use silver?" Connie asked, her interest piqued as she turned over to look at him.

"Yeah, I actually got some." He sat up, pulling out a small satchel from his pocket, opening up to pull out a small, silver coin.

"Woah, can I..." Connie gaped in awe before Bow dropped the coin in her hand.

The young girl hummed as she felt and inspected the coin.

"Hmm...I'm just wondering, is it real silver? I mean, like _our_ silver. Cuz I'm not sure if it's the same silver, ya know?"

"Oh, you guts have your own silver?" Bow's eyebrows raised in excitement.

"Yeah, we do."

"What about gold? Do you have gold here?"

Connie's head turned to him excitedly, curious if he had any on him. Not for any monetary purpose, but the inner fantasy girl in her was excited to actually meet someone that exchanged in 'pieces of gold'.

However, a knock at the door took Connie out of her thoughts.

"Connie? You in there?" Spoke her mother, making the two of them freeze up for a second.

"Yeah, mom! I'm here." She answered, looking to Bow, pointing down at the bed.

Bow understood what she meant, quickly and quietly getting on the floor and rolling under her bed. Luckily, his skinny body helped him slide under.

"I thought I heard someone else." Priyanka spoke from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Steven." She assured, hoping that would work.

"Hmm, sounded different from him to me. Never mind then, I love you." 

"Love you too!" Connie said through the door, hearing her walk away. She then leaned down over her bed, peeking under it to see Bow looking at her, upside down.

"Hey, the coast is clear." She said before suddenly feeling his lips against her own, making the young girl giggle against him.

He pulled away, starting to climb back on top of the bed, laying next to Connie, wrapping an arm around her as he did.

She laid beside him on the bed, an arm wrapping around his chest as she leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"You really are wonderful, you know?" She asked, making the other blush with a chuckle.

"So are you." He retorted.

"Yeah, I've been told." Connie joked, now starting to wrap a leg on top of him, making the young man gasp softly. He looked back into her eyes, seeing a more hungry look about them.

"You wanna have some fun, Bow?~" She asked, her hand resting on his bare stomach, caressing it softly as she looked into his eyes.

Bow bit his lip, feeling himself get excited at what he knew Connie was after.

"I do, but are you sure about this? I don't want you to get in trouble with your mom."

"Oh, forget her, I've been waiting patiently for you, Bow~" She said lowly, pressing her chest against his as her lips hovered above the skin of his shoulder before starting to lightly kiss and suckle his dark flesh. She relished in his squeaky moans and shivers.

Bow couldn't lie, he was really into Connie as well, and he wanted to do this for a while. How could he say no to her?

"Okay, I'll do it. You got me all excited anyway~" 

Connie smiled, now rolling off the archer, quickly removing her clothes, tossing her shirt and shorts to the side, leaving her in just her panties, her bare chest out on display.

Bow watched her with wide eyes, staring at her chest as he sat up on the bed. "Wow..." was all he could think to say.

Connie giggled at his reaction, "Aww, am I leaving you speechless already?~" She teased, reaching down to start removing her panties, now leaving her completely naked.

Bow removed his top, tossing it to the side to reveal his toned, dark chest, all the while he kept eyeing Connie, his face red as he did. He then took off his pants, tossing them off the bed as well, leaving him in his underwear, a tent forming at the crotch of it.

The young woman licked her lips at the sight, now crawling over in front of him, her eyes focused on the prize between his legs.

He bit his lip, seeing Connie stop in front of him, reaching a hand out to start cupping and rubbing his bulge.

"Oooh~ Is this all for me?~" She asked, looking into his eyes now as she rubbed him.

The archer nodded in response, biting his lip as he gripped the sheets under him tightly. He then saw Connie reach her other hand to his waist, gripping the hem of his underwear before slowly pulling it down. As she did, her eyes focused on his slowly revealing member, which popped out as soon as she pulled it past his thighs.

"Ooh~ Someone's excited~" She said, staring at his hard, dark member throbbing in front of her. She licked her lips again as she gripped the shaft lightly, hearing the other softly squeak in surprised.

"Better be quiet, don't want my mom catching us, do you?~" She whispered, her warm breath teasing the tip of his dripping cock. 

"R-Right..." Bow nodded, biting his lip as he watched Connie wrap her lips around his member, all the while she began stroking him off slowly.

He gripped the covers tighter, biting back a shrill moan as he watched her slowly bob her head up and down his cock, each time she did she went even deeper, all the while she kept stroking him off.

She pressed her crotch against the bed, grinding against it as the smell of the Etherian filled her head the more she took his cock.

All Bow could do was whimper and muffle himself as he throbbed in Connie's mouth, gripping the sheets under him as he felt the other's warm, wet mouth around him. He watched her take more and more of his impressive length down her throat, all the while her hands held on to his sides, keeping herself stable as she did.

"C-Connie..." Bow moaned out, trying not to raise his voice too much as he could already feel himself edging closer to climax.

Connie could tell as well, and she was eager to see how much the young man could put out for her.

"I'm close!" He strained, tensing up to try and not cum so soon. He was white-knuckling the sheets under him as he felt Connie start blowing him faster and faster. He looked down to see her remain eye contact with him as she did.

His heart was beating faster, and he could feel his groin tightening up in anticipation, all the while Connie reached a free hand up to cup his balls lightly, caressing and massaging them as she blew him.

The touch made Bow whimper even harder now, his head shooting back as he gasped hotly, covering his mouth with one hand to try and muffle himself. He muffled Connie's name over and over again before a gritted, pleasured cry shot out against his palm, it followed by him shooting his seed down the younger girl's mouth.

Connie's eyes widened as she felt it, but she was more than eager to guzzle it all down, a content look on her face as she tried to milk his cock for all he had, all the while swallowing what was in her throat.

After finishing, she looked up at Bow, opening her mouth wide to show that she had indeed swallowed it.

The sight of it got Bow aroused once more, his cock throbbing back to life as he looked into Connie's eyes, feeling her arm brush against his leg as she did.

A chuckle escaped the other as she looked down at his erect member, "Already eager to go again, I see~" She remarked, now getting on her hands and knees, turning back so her bare ass was facing Bow.

"Come on, now, I want you to wreck me~" She grinned licking her lips as she watched Bow get on his knees as well, crawling behind her and slapping his hardness between her cheeks, making her shiver in excitement.

"Do it, Bow~ I wanna feel you inside me~" She begged, her womanhood dripping with excitement as she braced herself for his cock.

He lined himself up with her wetness, letting out a soft whimper as he did, his other hand holding Connie's waist as he slowly began pushing himself inside her.

Connie tensed up slightly, feeling his cock inside her; she muffled her moans of pleasure into her bed, her legs shaking as she did.

Bow kept pushing more inside the young girl, biting his lip and muffling his own cries of pleasure as he did. 

"Connie!~" He grunted, hilting himself inside her, catching his breath as he did. 

He could feel the other's sex squeezing his cock as he took a moment to catch his breath. The archer looked down at Connie, who had her face against the bed, gasping and panting muffledly.

"Are you okay?" Bow asked, looking down at her, watching as she pulled her face away from the sheets briefly, turning around to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now let me have it, Bow~" She grinned, now starting to bounce herself against him, making the young man whimper and moan.

Bow followed through and began thrusting himself inside her, grunting hotly as he did, his cock throbbing and dripping inside her as he did. He kept a tight hold on Connie's hips as he began increasing his speed, making her moan out as well.

"Haaah~ B-Bow~" She moaned out, resting her head on a pillow as she could feel Bow pick up the pace, slamming into her harder and faster now.

Both of them were crying out softly in pleasure, doing their best to remain quiet as they did. The sound flesh smacking filled the room as Bow kept thrusting faster and harder, all the while Connie pushed her hips back against his, grunting softly as she did.

"Y-You feel so good~" She said, sweat starting to run down her body as she gripped the sheets under her tightly.

"So do you~" Bow returned with a grin, still slamming himself inside her, perspiration running down his body as well.

He kept thrusting faster and harder inside her, both of their moans getting higher and louder as they edged closer to climax. Bow's heart raced as he could feel himself tightening up once more, no doubt about to finish.

"C-Connie~ I'm gonna cum!" He warned, gripping tighter as he slammed inside her tightness.

"Me too, Bow! C-Cum inside me!~" She practically begged, looking back at Bow, watching him pound inside her. A smile slipped on Connie's face as she could feel herself getting close.

"Connie! I-I'm- Haaaaaaah!~" Bow cried out in pleasure as he began shooting his load inside Connie, feeling and hearing the other cum as well as he did. He held on to her body as long as he could, gasping and panting as he kept shooting out rope after rope of cum inside her.

The young girl went limp on the bed, feeling herself milk the other's cock dry as she came, gasping and whimpering against the sheets as she did. She could even feel some of him flow out of her.

The two of them were now spent and exhausted, panting hotly as they basked in the afterglow of their climax. 

Bow pulled out of Connie, now laying beside her on the bed. He reached down to take her hand, looking the other in the face as he did.

"That was...amazing..." He said between breaths, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. It was." She smiled, leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

The two of them shared a moment of intimacy, holding each other close as they laid down, closing their eyes.

Until a rather loud knocking interrupted them.

"Connie! What in the world are you doing?" Priyanka asked, sounding rather worried and upset.

Both of them looked to each other, nervous and unsure what to do. Connie slipped on her panties and shirt, figuring that would be enough.

Bow hopped off the bed quickly, trying to get his clothes back on as he hopped towards the window.

"N-Nothing, mom!" Connie answered, knowing that wouldn't be enough. She glanced back at the archer, who had just got his pants on, now trying to put his top back on.

"Connie, I'm opening the door." She said sternly, turning the knob.

She looked toward the window, seeing that Bow had finished getting dressed, and was frantically trying to open up the window, grunting silently as he did.

The door was slowly opening, Connie looking between the two frantically. She couldn't exactly push the door against her, then she would really be screwed.

Priyanka stepped into the room, a stern look on her face as she glanced around. 

"I thought I heard someone else here." She said, turning to Connie, who was doing her best not to glance at the window. If her mother wasn't freaking out, then Bow must have managed to sneak back out, right?

"Y-Yeah, that was just Steven and me. We were...voice chatting." She purposefully paused, hoping to give her mother the wrong idea. A blush was on her face as she pressed her thighs together, hoping that nothing was dripping out of her.

Priyanka gave a cautious hum, looking down at Connie, noticing her flustered face and shifty eyes.

"Hm...I understand." She said, deciding to lay off the poor girl for now, heading out of the room.

"Just make sure to...control your volume for next time." She said, closing the door as she left.

"R-Right. Sorry, mom." Connie cleared her throat, hearing the door click close. She then waited a moment to make sure she had left.

After making sure she walked away far enough, she let out a relieved sigh, rushing over to the open window and peeking out, seeing Bow hanging off the ledge of it by his fingers.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, watching Bow let go, dropping to the ground in a perfect drop.

"I'm fine." He assured, giving her a thumbs up as he began to back away, keeping an eye on her.

Connie smiled, relieved as she watched him. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course! This was fun! I love you!" He cried out, getting further and further from the house as he made his way towards Beach City.

"Love you too!!" Connie called back to him before pulling back and closing the window.

She made her way towards her bed, stopping when she noticed something that Bow accidentally left behind: his underwear.

Her face went red as she saw the used garment. 

She bent over to pick it up, glancing around the room before bringing it to her nose and taking a quick inhale.

She let out a low hum, smelling the archer's musk from it.

He wouldn't mind if she held on to this, would he?


End file.
